russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben, Erwin Tulfo’s ‘Kilos Pronto’ replaced by Tagalog-dubbed animes, a day after sister Wanda Teo resigned
Last updated May 10, 2018 Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo Out in a flash? A day after Tourism Secretary Wanda Teo resigned, PTV-4 on Wednesday replaced Kilos Pronto, the public service program hosted Ben and Erwin Tulfo, with Tagalog-dubbed animes, such as Crayon Shin-chan, Beyblade Burst, Kirakira PreCure a la Mode and Valvrave the Liberator in a new timeslot from 4:30 to 6 p.m. starting May 9, 2017 Instead of seeing Ben, Erwin and co-host Alex Santos, fans of the show were inundated with the top-rating anime favorites. Erwin, the main anchor on PTV-4’s primetime news, has been a no show on the program since Monday. Ben and Santos went live on the show last Tuesday or just hours after Tulfo sister was confirmed to have been kicked out of office due to public uproar over the P60 million worth of Department of Tourism ads given to Kilos Pronto, a conflict of interest situation which did not sit well with President Rodrigo Duterte. Based on an ad solictation letter from PTV-4 to Teo, the state-owned network proposed a one year ad contract to air 6-minute segments of the DOT on Kilos Pronto every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Kilos Pronto is produced by Ben’s Bitag Media Unlimited Inc. which, as a block timer, paid air time to PTV-4 in exchange for getting all revenues on ads aired on its show. The Tulfos lawyer, Ferdinand Topacio, claimed that the original DOT contract for PTV-4 was P272 million – P139 million for the PTV-4 newscast; P63 million for an eco-tourism program; and P69 million to the Tulfos’ show – but this was reduced by more than half to P120 million. The Commission on Audit red-flagged the three check payments worth a total of P60.09 million made by PTV-4 to Bitag – P22,089,560 released on May 11, 2017; P18.96 million released on November 8, 2017; and P18.96 million released on December 15, 2017 – because these released were not properly documents and no Memorandum of Agreement (MOA) or Certificate of Performance were attached. Kilos Pronto first aired on UNTV on October 10, 2016 to January 20, 2017. It started airing on PTV-4 on January 23, 2017 at the 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. time slot from Monday to Friday. 'PTV-4 Schedule (May 2018)' :May 2 (Wednesday) :2 pm - UAAP Season 80 Awards (LIVE) :2:30 pm - UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball Finals Game 2: La Salle vs. FEU (LIVE) :5 pm - Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :6 pm - Ben Tulfo Unfiltered :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm - Dear My Sister :9 pm - One Well-Raised Daugher :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - One ASEAN :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :12 mn - PNA Newsroom :12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :May 3 (Thursday) :2 pm - UAAP Season 80 Men’s Football Finals (LIVE) :5 pm - Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :6 pm - Ben Tulfo Unfiltered :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm - Dear My Sister :9 pm - One Well-Raised Daugher :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - GSIS Members Hour :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :12 am - PNA Newsroom :12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :May 5 (Saturday) :11 am - Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (LIVE) (premiere( (simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 738) :12:30 pm - Regal Academy :1 pm - Auto Review :1:30 pm - Du30: Kuwait Good News :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - UAAP Season 80 Women’s Volleyball Finals Game 2: La Salle vs. FEU (LIVE) :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - Crime Desk :7:30 pm - Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along :8 pm - Iskoolmates: Marriage Before Live-in or Live-in Before Marriage (at National University) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Sa Totoo Lang :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office: Hiwaga: Ang Paglalakbay sa Liwanag ng Buhay :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :May 6 (Sunday) :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3:30 pm - Upfront at the UAAP :4 pm - UAAP Season 80 Women’s Volleyball Finals Game 1: La Salle vs. FEU (replay) :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - Salaam TV :7:30 pm - In This Corner :8:30 pm - Lumad TV :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul :10:30 pm - Primetime Cinema Sunday: The Villainess :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala :May 8 (Tuesday) :5 pm - Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :6 pm - Ben Tulfo Unfiltered :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm - Dear My Sister :9 pm - One Well-Raised Daugher :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Public Eye :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :12 mn - PNA Newsroom :12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :May 9 (Wednesday) :2 pm - TV Shop :3:30 pm - UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball Finals: UST vs. DLSU (replay) :6 pm - Du30: Kuwait Good News :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm - Dear My Sister :9 pm - One Well-Raised Daugher :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - One ASEAN :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :12 mn - PNA Newsroom :12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :May 10 (Thrusday) :2 pm - TV Shop :3:30 pm - UAAP Season 80 Men's Foootball Final: UP vs. UST (LIVE) :6 pm - Du30: Kuwait Good News :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm - Dear My Sister :9 pm - One Well-Raised Daugher :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :12 mn - PNA Newsroom :12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :May 11 (Friday) :4:30 pm - Crayon Shin-chan :5 pm - Beyblade Burst :5:30 pm - Valvrave the Liberator :6 pm - Du30: Kuwait Good News :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm - Dear My Sister :9 pm - One Well-Raised Daugher :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :12 mn - PNA Newsroom :12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :May 17 (Thursday) :2 pm - UAAP Season 80 Men's Football: UP vs. UE (replay) :4 pm - UAAP Season 80 Men's Football: FEU vs. DLSU (replay) :6 pm - Regal Academy :6;30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :8:15 pm - Dear My Sister :9 pm - One Well-Raised Daugher :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :12 mn - PNA Newsroom :12:4530 am - Oras ng Himala :May 19 (Saturday) :2 pm - UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball: ADU vs. NU (replay) :4 pm - Aliwan Fiesta 2018 :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - GSIS Members Hour :8 pm - Iskoolmates: Should Abolish Party-List System: (at National University) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Crime Desk :10 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office: Mula sa Kung Ano ang Noon :12:30 am to - Oras ng Katotohanan :May 20 (Sunday) :2 pm - UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball: DLSU vs. UST (replay) :4 pm - UAAP Season 80 Closing Ceremony and turnover for UAAP Season 81 (delayed telecast from May 16) :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - Salaam TV :7:30 pm - In This Corner :8:30 pm - Lumad TV :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul :10:30 pm - Primetime Cinema Sunday: UAAP Season 80 Special: The Legacy of Greatness (the online special hosted by Mico Halili and Upfront host Janeena Chan) :12:30 am - Oras ng Himala 'BITAG Multimedia Network (BMN)' - Located at 102 Richwell Center Timog Avenue (23.93 mi), Quezon City, Philippines :BITAG LIVE (IBC News Network) :Ben Tulfo's unmatched out-of-the-box television program. BITAG Live provides hard-hitting analysis on trending socio-political issues. :The program is straightforward, satirical, and at most times comic. These elements create Ben Tulfo's unique style of journalism. :(10 AM - 11 AM Monday-Friday on IBC News Network) :BITAG: THE NEW GENERATION (IBC) :New season of the hit Friday night documentary-reality public service program in Philippine Television hosted by BITAG himself, Ben Tulfo. :This time, a new breed of investigative journalists will face the abuses, negligence, and scams of the new generation. :(11:30 PM - 12:30 AM Friday on IBC 13) Current: *''Bitag Live'' (IBC News Network) *''Kilos Pronto'' (IBC News Network) *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (IBC) *''Crime Desk'' (PTV) Former: *''Ben Tulfo Unfiltered'' (PTV) *''Kakaibang Lunas'' (King's Herbal) (PTV) *''Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along'' (PTV) *''iTravel Pinas'' (PTV) Post on May 18, 2018: :Just wait for announcements by Bitag Multimedia Network to the return of Kilos Pronto on Free TV via PTV-4. :Note: Bitag Live moves to IBC News Network and Crime Desk will continue to air on People's Television 4 (a government station) free TV. also simulcast over PTV-11 Cebu/Davao and all PTV stations nationwide. -Loyal PTV-4 Viewer. Meanwhile, only Bitag: The New Generation also continues to air every Friday nights on IBC 13, also simulcast over IBC-6 Baguio, IBC-12 Iloilo, IBC-13 Cebu/Davao and all IBC stations nationwide. :Boss, sa ngayon ay Bitag Live nasa IBC News Network at Crime Desk ang mga programang mapapanood ninyo sa PTV4. Samantala, Bitag: The New Generation ang mga programang mapapanood tuwing Biyernes ng gabi sa IBC13. Ang Kilos Pronto ay online na mapapanood mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes, 5:30pm-6:30pm.